King Ghidorah
is a three-headed dragon kaiju created by Toho that first faced Godzilla in the 1964 Godzilla film, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. While King Ghidorah has made no direct appearances in the Ultra Series, he has featured in the crossover games City Shrouded in Shadow and Battle Soccer, as well as being the inspiration for a few Ultra Kaiju. Size Information *Height: **100 meters (Showa) **150 meters (Heisei) **60 meters (Rebirth of Mothra) **50 meters (Millenium) **158.8 meters (Monsterverse) *Length: 20 kilometers (Anime) Ultra Series Related Appearances Video Games Battle Soccer: Champion of the Field King Ghidorah, in his Heisei form, captained his own team consisting of MechaGodzilla, Titanosaurus and Gigan, and also served as a Goalie. This was Ghidorah's first ever official cross-over with the Ultraman Franchise, as well as Gundam and Kamen Rider franchises. City Shrouded in Shadow Ghidorah makes his second official cross over in almost a decade with the Ultraman franchise, appearing in the Survival RPG Game "City Shrouded in Shadows", which also features numerous characters from the Ultraman, Godzilla, Gamera, Evangelion, and Gundam franchises. While Ghidorah does not directly encounter any characters from the Ultra Series, or any other franchise featured in the game for that matter, he does have a stage dedicated to him battling his iconic foe, Godzilla. Impact on the Ultra Series *King Ghidorah's roar was used as the sound effect for the SSSP's phone in the original Ultraman. *A boy mentions King Ghidorah, along with Godzilla and Rodan in Dinosaur Explosion Directive. *King Ghidorah may have inspired the Ultraman 80 monster Fire-Draco. *A figure of King Ghidorah can be seen in Ndamoshite X. *Demaaga's roars are modified from the GMK incarnation of King Ghidorah. *King Ghidorah may have inspired the Ultraman X monster, Gargorgon. *King Ghidorah appeared in artwork featuring himself, Godzilla, Rodan, and several Ultra Kaiju. Powers and Weapons *Flight: King Ghidorah is able to fly at incredibly fast speeds, even in space. *Gravity Beams: Almost all incarnations of Ghidorah can blast a beam of electric energy called "Gravity Beams" from their mouths. *Constriction: The heisei version of King Ghidorah possess the ability to constrict his enemies using his necks. This was shown in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, in which Ghidorah was strangling Godzilla via constriction. Trivia *Ghidorah's bell-like roar was used as the Science Patrol headquarters' ringtone. *Originally, King Ghidorah was going to be blue with rainbow colored wings. Earlier ideas actually had the monster as crimson red. *A bar was placed inside the King Ghidorah suit for the suit actor to hold onto while preforming the creature. *The wires that controlled most of Ghidorah's extremities often entangled and snapped, ruining takes. *Although King Ghidorah is often portrayed as the single member of his species, Toho has featured another individual in the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy films. This member is known as Desghidorah. Gallery Ghidorah in Lum.jpg|Ghidorah cameo in Urusei Yatsura kaiju rumble.jpg|Ghidorah at the epicenter of a giant kaiju rumble including Godzilla, Rodan, and several Ultra franchise monsters Ghidorah in new game.png|Ghidorah in the new City Shrouded in Shadows video game. CCBFFA15-500D-443D-9072-FC0A23424ABD.jpeg|Ghidorah in the 2018 film, Godzilla: The Planet Eater. References * King Ghidorah on Wikizilla Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Godzilla Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Undefeated Villians